


Enchanting Rapunzelnand

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Harp - Freeform, Kissing, Lovecraftian, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Sirens, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: For the prompt of hair I interpreted like this. Written for Ferdinand week 2021. Sometimes I read what I write and think WTF.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 8





	Enchanting Rapunzelnand

When I think of Ferdinand I think of trees, brimming with Autumn leaf. A golden and ember kaleidoscope are the colours adorned by him. Then I think of how trees are stripped of their foliage, slowly, deliberately, teasingly as they expose themselves. The trunk stands through bitter climates, battling through the adversity of winter until spring comes with fresh garments. 

I was riding through grass as high as the knees with an adventurous heart as a companion. I yearned for discovery and to find my fortune in the great unknown. Wherever I laid my hat was my bed for the night. I managed to earn my bread and butter through manual jobs undertaken for short periods. My intention was to never stay anywhere very long. To linger would create the longing to stay, such a burden for any wanderer. Everything changed when I encountered a tower far from any settlement. It was a proud structure, as tall as the oldest tree and as formidable as a fortress. The stone it was crafted from was unknown. To touch it was to feel an disquieting smoothness, an impossibly smooth surface. The grey colour was solid, dense and because of this intensity it was impossible to look at.

Hark; the pure essence of beauty was held in the melody of a voice far above me. Birdsong was a weak comparison, no diva had the ability to move the heart in earthquakes. Butterflies blushed at the sound and birds fell silent as they listened. My heart exploded inside me, a confetti of bliss pumped through my veins as I was left mesmerized by loveliness. Tears filled my eyes with joy and my face was soon stained with trails. I had to find the source.

Upwards until my neck had creaked I saw a flash of starlight. He had beauty to part rain clouds and hush storms. His beauty was brighter than the sun, the kind of beauty to halt the descent of night. I instantly fell to my knees and praised him like a god. My words were kisses blown upwards for him to catch.

"I have never beheld such beauty. Let me be a bird and fly into your nest to keep you warm. A humble servant who would fly to the end of the earth to bring you anything your heart desires."

There was silence, excruciating, punishing silence. With every second he failed to answer me my heart broke more and more. To my surprise he answered by action, a rope of silky hair cascaded down from his arched window. In his honey hair were fresh flowers flourishing, butterflies fluttering and long lengths of decorative ribbon tied in bows. The hair was like a ladder made from sun rays. I started my ascent without hesitation.

Height was an illusion, with every pull of my climb my destination seemed further away and the ground below was invisible. Birds passed by me mockingly, threatening to knock me down. They pecked my knuckles until they bled but that did not deter me; I climbed onwards. Clouds brushed against me as the air thinned but a little difficulty breathing would not stop me; I climbed onwards. 

When I reached the window I was struck by his beauty. At first I was mesmerized by his eyes, those ember jewels which looked upon me with gentle benevolence. In an instant I felt engulfed in warmth, something that I had never encountered before. To match the brightness of his eyes was the loveliest smile, a smile which lit up the rest of his face. His smile I endeavoured to mirror as I sat on the window ledge simply smiling and gazing. 

"You have made it, I couldn't be happier. You don't know how long I have waited for you." His voice was a song for my ears alone. My cheeks were scented with the sweetest kisses as he embraced me wholeheartedly. 

"I am sorry to keep you waiting." I wasn't sure why I was apologising, the words just fell out of my mouth. I wasn't certain that they were my own. In fact the smile was his design as well. Unbeknownst to me I was under his spell. His song was an enchantment to lure people to his liar. The spell was a pleasant one, my body felt floppy with relaxation, it was a gentle high which soothed me to the core. 

Ferdinand took my hand and led me to his bed; a planter covered with exotic blooms. He laid me down and I drifted into dreamless sleep.

When I awakened from the truly restful slumber I saw the world anew. Every colour was brighter, even more full bodied than before, I could see the raw essence of light within. My nose was more receptive to aromas, I could smell deeper than I thought was possible. Ferdinand had sung lullabies to me throughout my rest and I heard every emotion inherit within. I was moved to tears and his velvety lips kissed them away, one by one. Kiss after kiss after kiss, he fed me well with his affection. I knew he would never let me starve. 

From lullabies to love songs, he serenaded me with his tenderness as he pulled me up into his arms and invited me to dance. I willingly let him lead, as he twirled me I felt giddy and laughed like never before. He kept me close, heart rested upon heart, we shared each beat. He sang into my ear and the heat of his breath filtered out the cold in me. Then his words were sung upon my lips, each kiss a perfect note. 

Intoxication; handing over control to another, I never imagined it would be such bliss. I was lifted off my feet, held in mid air like a grand trophy. My head was overcome with lightness, my vision was a neon blur and my heart grew wings and glided in my chest. Was this joy in the purest form?

Footsteps interrupted my paradise, heavy foot upon stone step grew louder as someone ascended a spiral staircase. Panic filled the air as Ferdinand pushed me towards a wardrobe and shoved me within. I put a hand over my mouth, capturing a breath within. My heart became still, afraid to make a sound, terrified to even move. 

Ferdinand prepared himself for a performance, wrapping his hair around himself like a silky shawl whilst he plucked at the strings of a harp. The harp was not just a musical instrument that was played, it was made love to. He straddled the harp between juicy thighs and powerful arms and played with the gentle kiss of fingertips. 

A man entered holding a warming tray with a meal. There was something disquieting about the man, behind dull eyes were other eyeballs moving independently, almost like his eyes were a window hiding an audience. Wrinkles marked his lips in the shape of a frown to match the indented frown lines on the brow. His hair was long but flat and lifeless, it seemed to drag his skull downwards. His appearance was human but there was something eerily otherworldly about him. 

"Ferdinand, I hope you haven't been luring men here. There is a foreign aroma, something human." The accusation in the man's voice cut with a harsh underline. Ferdinand was silenced by it. 

"No, I am forbidden such luxury. If you would allow me a companion then there would be no need to ask me such things." Ferdinand attempted to defend himself with cold deviance in his voice. 

"I dread to think of the sickening things you would do to a companion. You were created for one purpose, until it is time you will remain here." The man grabbed Ferdinand's face and examined his eyes for signs of hidden intentions. Ferdinand pushed him away with a bit of a struggle. It took all of my self restraint to remain hidden, but my hands shook with fury. I wanted to punch that bastard for mishandling beautiful Ferdinand. 

The man left, locking the door behind him. Ferdinand waited and waited until his footsteps had faded to silence before he opened the wardrobe to let me out. 

"It is unacceptable that you are kept prisoner here." My rage had not subsided, my whole body had been consumed by one emotion. "The way he grabbed you. I wanted to fucking rip him apart." 

Ferdinand pressed a finger to my lips to hush me. As soon as he pressed lovely kisses onto my scowl, my rage became a memory, asmile was the result of the affection. I had questions about what the man had said. I wanted to ask what he meant about 'purpose' and 'created'. All the questions were kisses away, my focus was upon the cherished moment. 

"You will stay with me, won't you? I will share my food with you, give you everything you need." That sweet vulnerability where he coiled a strand of honey hair around his finger as he spoke enamoured me. I couldn't refuse him anything. My pledge was in my kisses as I smooched him with all the passion I could muster. I could never leave. 

He shared his meal with me. I don't know what it was but it smelt rotten and tasted bitter. My lips curled in on themselves as I tasted the vile offering. I was on the verge of vomiting until his tongue sweetened my mouth. 

Sleep hit me like an avalanche. My eyelids were boulders pushed in front of my eyes, forbidding my escape. I fell fast and hard into the deepest, dreamless slumber. I could have slept for minutes, hours, days even, I couldn't tell the difference.

The experience of awakening was a pleasant one. I was surrounded with softness and a scent soo sweet that it threatened to erode my nostrils. Naturally I tried to stretch but found my hand bound in hair. My hands were coiled in autumn gold strands as were my legs. There was a wriggle of hips while continued up my arms and down to my legs as I tested the strength of the restraints. My attention was drawn to a noose of strands around my neck. 

"Ferdinand! Ferdinand!" I don't remember how I knew his name. He never told me. It was knowledge inane in the fabric of my mind. "What is going on? " I should have been terrified! I was cocooned in silky hair, worn as a clip or accessory. His scent soothed me, I couldn't panic when I was intoxicated. 

"Don't worry I am keeping you safe in my hair with the others." He hummed merrily, a sinister normality present in the extraordinary. 

"Others?" I felt a little jealous at the thought of other men being enchanted by my Ferdinand. The green eyed monster rose within, sending violence to my fists as they formed a punching ball. I was ready to fight with a religious devotion in my heart. 

To my left was a blonde haired man, unkempt and lacking hygiene, he was the kind of person who always seemed to need a scrub. He laid in the bed of hair, grinning ridiculously, whispering softly Ferdinand's name in a loop. 

To my right was a green haired man, his glasses wonky upon his nose. He stroked the hair with utter tenderness as he described it with pretty words. Just like the previous man he wore a stupid smile. Why were they both smiling like that? My suspicious mind had finally caught up with me. It had pierced through the drunkenness to bring me clarity. Ferdinand's song, they were intoxicated by it, all independent thought swallowed up in it. It was the first time fear greeted me. My old friends; cynicism and fear stilled my heart and sent shivers down my spine. Realisation was cruel but a necessary shock to the system, I had been lured by the mating call of an inhuman creature. Was escape possible? I glanced in the direction of the two men, obliviously happy in captivity. My initial perception was no, escape was futile. 

"Hello, hello?" I called quietly , aware of being overheard. "Are you alright?"

The green haired man addressed me. His name just came to me without an introduction; Ignatz. "It is nice to have company in paradise. You seem weary, uncertain, don't worry we have all been through a variety of emotions." I studied his face as he spoke and what I saw chilled me to the bone. His eyes were lifeless, all colour drained until they were an empty grey. Grey shades were a common theme, his face was grey and scaley, almost fish like. I loathed him vehemently as I observed him. 

"Ferdinand is divine, a portal to limitless experiences. I have seen things mankind weren't meant to see. I have felt things beyond sensory perception. He creates paintbrushes with his hair so I can paint the impossible." Ignatz spoke with such passion, an unwavering love for his captor. 

It was impossible to wrap my head around. Ignatz was content to remain bound in honeybee silk as long as he could 'paint the impossible '. It was madness! I swallowed hard as trembling possessed by limbs, embedded in every nerve was the essence of terror. Ferdinand was the impossible beauty, his song was capable of hypnotising the entire human race. He was raw power, a puppeteer who could bring a man to his knees with a single note. I was intoxicated by him. Every fiber of my being yearned to stay entangled, to experience the limitless with my freedom limited. 

"Are you comfortable in there?" Ferdinand spoke in joyous notes and my heart felt like it had exploded into confetti. 

" Yes, I am too comfortable." I was dangerously comfortable. I could have fallen to sleep in the loveliness and forgotten about the life I had. 

"What do you mean?" A cluster headache of Ferdinand's confusion hit my head with the destruction of a thousand grenades. The pain was indescribable, hell, death, childbirth, a kick in the balls, beyond all that.

It was then I was overcome with panic, a crazed period I vaguely remember. I pulled at his hair, flailed, struggled, touseled and fought desperately only to become coiled and mummified. No matter how I moved I transformed into a ball of golden yarn. My body was in knots and encased by knots, those puzzles made from string were impossible to solve. 

The worst part was the silence. I couldn't hear Ferdinand's song anymore. My heart broke and I wept uncontrollably. I wept until my eyes were red raw and the tears were acidic upon my cheek. I called for him but my voice wasn't carried. My calling lasted beyond the croakiness, until my throat was swollen and refused to release any more sound. Still I mouthed his name until my world went black.

I do not know what happened but I found myself at home tucked up in my bed. I woke up to familiarity but it offered little comfort. My heart belonged in that tower, in the loveliest hair. Instantly I put pen to paper and started writing this story of what had transpired. In the sincerest chamber of my heart I hoped no one repeats my mistake. I turned down beauty, paradise and the promise of eternal song due to human scepticism and fear. My heart is broken because I could not accept the incredible experience on offer. Only by rediscovering that tower will my heart mend. 

To whoever cares enough to read this letter I assure you that I am fine. You may take anything I have left behind, I no longer need material things. Do not search for me. I have left no map, nor direction to Ferdinand's tower. Just be content that I am happy tangled up in his hair, listening to his voice. 

Farewell  
Hubert.


End file.
